


It's Midnight & He's Alone

by cptandor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptandor/pseuds/cptandor
Summary: Adrian thought he was alone in the dorms for the Christmas holidays. He was wrong.
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Pandora Montgomery
Kudos: 14





	It's Midnight & He's Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gelsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/gifts).



> Not beta'd. Both Dora and Adrian are 17 and thus of age (6th and 7th year) for the purposes of this story. Many thanks to Gelsey for letting me borrow her brilliant OC Pandora!

It was the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts in his 7th year. Adrian had stayed behind - his father had claimed something to do with work was keeping him away from their family home for the holiday and mother and Sera had subsequently gone to Paris for the week. Adrian didn’t mind, though, he appreciated the time alone, something he didn’t get much of at school.

It was late on the evening the other students had left and he had come to the conclusion that he was the only Slytherin still in the dorms. He’d wandered down to the common room for some late-night reading and had come across a particularly not-safe-for-school passage in a muggle novel. The hero in question had cornered the woman of his interest and they had begun a tryst in the coat closet of their office. Adrian didn’t normally read ‘romance’ but had a penchant for action novels and this one - an international man of mystery and lothario - happened to include a busty secretary with a thing for bad boys. The woman, a redhead made up of fire and brimstone, was described as beautiful in the naughty librarian way and Adrian found himself straining in his pajama pants reading the scene.

Knowing himself to be alone, and being a bit of an exhibitionist anyway, he set the book aside and reached into his bottoms to grip himself, needing relief. He didn’t want to come quickly, though, and so he stroked himself slowly, allowing his head to fall back against the high back of the winged chair he’d chosen an hour before. It must be sometime after midnight. Adrian kept his breathing steady and deep as he teased himself, his tongue darting out now and again to moisten his full, pink lips. He pictured a witch with long red hair bobbing up and down on him, on her knees in front of him. He pictured the woman from the book desperate to taste him, begging him to push harder into the very back of her throat as she teased her naked tits with her free hand and gripped his thigh tight with her other, holding them both in place. His grip tightened at the thought and he moaned quietly.

He heard a noise and his head shot up, his eyes wide. Pandora Montgomery was standing at the bottom of the stairs to the girls’ dormitory. Her eyes as wide as his, watching him without a word. He still had his hand on his cock but had stilled. “Pandora. I was under the impression I was alone.” The 6th year witch had been on the edges of his life his entire adolescence, their Pureblood families running in the same circles.

He made to pull his hand out of his pants and adjust himself when she stepped forward and spoke, “No, don’t stop.” Adrian cocked his head. Her voice sounded different, less hesitant than it normally did, and his dick twitched at her request. He nodded and kept his hand where it was, still gripping his painfully hard cock but he didn’t move, unsure what she wanted. “I came down for some water,” she explained, casually enough, and moved further into the room, closer to where Adrian sat, stone still.

“The kitchens are that way,” he said, his head indicating the direction of the portrait hole, his blond hair flopping into his eyes. Now he was getting annoyed. Either she should be horrified and his session would come to an end until he could get back to his own dorm, or she should tell him what she wants already - either way he wanted to continue.

“I know,” she said with a shrug as she came even closer across the chilly room. He noticed there were goose-pimples raised on her arms, showing past the cloth of her sleep tee, and without his permission his eyes roamed her body quickly, revealing that her arms were not the only flesh affected by the cold. Dora didn’t seem in a bra, news to Adrian. The look made his dick twitch again and he stifled a groan but she noticed. “Are you going to continue?” She asked, licking her lips, her eyes moving to the mound in his pants where his hand was still resolutely not moving.

Adrian sighed when he finally moved his grip up and down his shaft again, the relief washing over him like a warm wave. The knot in his stomach unwound the smallest bit from the release of tension, only to begin tightening immediately again when he felt himself getting even more turned on from the movement. From her watching him do it. He’d known he liked the idea of being watched but didn’t exactly have any experience with it. Turns out, he really liked it.

Adrian’s eyes gazed steadily into Pandora’s. In his mind, the fictional redheaded woman from the novel had been replaced by a young witch with long brown hair and big green eyes, which were staring up at him from her place on her knees all round and wide-eyed. Beneath her eyes, her perfect red lips sucked on his cock with a beautiful innocence that made him even harder. He reached down to cup his tightening balls through his soft pants with his free hand. His head fell back, breaking their eye contact when he closed his, riding the waves of tension and release he felt every time his hands moved up or down, tighter or looser. He moaned again, softer still than last time, but the sound spurned her forward even more and she came to kneel next to him. In his mind’s eye fictional Dora licked up his shaft and he keened slightly, his hips bucking into his hand. Pandora audibly sighed, causing him to raise his head and focus on her through the fog where she was now so close he could reach out and tug on her hair if he wanted. When did Pandora grow up? When did she suddenly become all curves and biteable red lips and when did her eyes darken to that sensual forest green? She was a vision of pale skin and dark contrast when she reaches a delicate hand up to touch her breast through the thin cotton of her sleep shirt. Her own head lulled slightly to the side but she kept her eyes on Adrian’s for a moment longer as she touched herself before moving back to watch his hands once more.

Adrian would come soon if something didn’t change - watching her touch herself, teasing her nipples into tight peaks as she licked her lips and pinched herself even harder - and touching himself as she watched, her eyes open hard and unblinking, was almost too much. He wanted her to speak, or to straddle him, he couldn’t decide.

“Dora,” he struggled to say, his breathing getting shallow but still quiet, and she looked up at his face again. “Please,” he said, begged, even if neither of them knew what for.

“Please what?” She asked, her own breath coming in harder gulps now as she took a hand and rubber herself lower, letting the friction from her pajama bottoms add to the sensation. She moaned again, her eyes still not leaving his as her other hand continued to torture her small, pert tit.

“Please touch me,” he said, without thinking, without realizing what he was going to say. This stopped Pandora quickly, and she hesitated before seeming to make up her mind. She nodded, standing from her kneeling position and indicating he scoot over on the large chair in front of the fireplace. She moved into the new, tight space and reached out, seemingly not knowing what to do. Had she ever touched anyone besides herself? He thought for only a moment, for then small fingers were warm on top of his, learning how he moved on himself before telling him to move his hand. His pants were quickly in the way and she made him stand to remove them, watching him all the while as if appraising his performance. Why did that turn him on?

Now naked from the waist down, he turned and moved to the sofa beside the chair, sitting with his legs wide, and he told her, “Come here.” He took his long sleeve cotton tee shirt off before she reached him, not worried one second what she might think of his body. Adrian was an athlete and while not heavily built out of muscle, he was lean and sculpted nonetheless. He knew he looked good naked. He took her hand when she reached the sofa and pulled her to him, her knees knocking into his. “Staddle me,” he said, moving so that she could and his hardness was between them. “Take off your shirt,” He said, finally seeming to get his head out of the clouds and back here and realizing what was going on. If they were going to do this - whatever this was - they were going to do it right. She did as she was told and she was beautiful like this in the firelight. Her breasts were small but round and high and he reached out a hand to touch her with a questioning raised eyebrow giving her a chance to say no. She didn’t, and when he took her nipple into his fingers and rolled, she leaned her head forward and moaned, loud, her hair falling in front of her face and tickling his wrist.

“Touch me again,” he said, telling not asking. She struggled for a moment to get her bearing - having her tits played with was apparently a big turn on, he noted - and then reached between them to adjust her weight and grip him tightly. There was no hesitancy from her this time and Adrian had a moment of wondering exactly what alternative universe he had stumbled into. He had known Dora since they had been toddlers, she’d been on the outside of her older brothers, always watching but never really making herself known. But damn if he wasn’t glad he had accidentally stumbled into this evening as he had. Had she wanted him before? Did she now? Or was he simply here. He didn’t particularly care if he was honest.

He leaned forward and took his hand away, causing her to whimper slightly and her rhythm on his cock to falter before he replaced his fingers with his mouth. “Oh, fuck,” she breathed out. “Yes,” she said, her voice low but the wonder and curiosity in it obvious. So, she hadn’t been touched by another before. Adrian’s breath quickened more at the thought.

“Does that feel good?” He asked, letting go of her nipple with a slight sound, and she sighed and nodded her head. He licked around her nipple, avoiding the sensitive tip to see her reaction, she wriggled, gasped, and tried to move so that he would touch her again and it only made him chuckle low in his chest. He pulled back entirely, “No, I don’t think I will,” he told her with defiance in his tone. He liked this Pandora, all needy and wanting and with none of the quiet pureblood pretenses that she usually conducted herself with. It was hot as fuck.

She pumped him harder at his insolence, and he felt his balls tighten again, he feared he might come and end this whole thing and so he took her hand to stop her. “Wait a moment,” he said, and she nodded. “Do you want to taste me?” He asked, watching her for her reaction. She simply nodded, her mouth falling into an incredibly sexy little ‘oh’ of surprise. “Oh your knees then, he instructed.

She got down from the couch but before she knelt, he had her take off her pants and panties. Plain black panties, so fitting and yet so, so hot. “Have you ever done this before?” He asked her, nonchalantly enough but he was burning to know.

Shaking her head, Dora replied, “No, none of this in fact.” He wasn’t surprised by the information but it made his blood surge nonetheless.

“Have you ever touched yourself?” He asked, reaching out to trail a finger in lazy circles around her nipple again. She nodded yes, and he had an idea. “Kneel,” he said. Adrian didn’t know if she liked being told what to do, but he’d been enjoying it immensely thus far and someone needed to be in control, after all. Maybe sometime she’d like to return the favor and see how much he enjoyed being commanded upon.

She did as she was told and licked her lips, “Very good,” he said, encouraging her. “Now take me in your mouth, slowly please,” he explained as virgin lips wrapped around his tip and her tongue began to explore him. “Oh gods,” he exhaled raggedly. “Dora, so good,” he said as she teased him, his head fallen back again at the new sensation. He’d only had one blow job before, from a girl he’d met on summer holiday last year in Rome, her lips hadn’t been nearly so soft and her tongue nearly so talented. When he had praised her again she moved to take more of him into her wet mouth, licking up the length of his shaft before she did so and he sat up to reach out and take some of her hair in his hand, trying hard not to pull on it.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” He asked and she moaned her answer, making him vibrate with it. “Mm, yes, that’s good. Now, without stopping,” he instructed between desperately measured breaths, “play with your tit, pinch your nipples,” he wanted her to be wet, wanted her to get off while she was getting him off. The thought sent a thrill down his spine. She did as she was told and moaned again at how sensitive her nipples had gotten since she’d arrived. She didn’t remember the last time they’d gotten this much attention. Pandora was vocal about these things, she knew, and so her four-poster didn’t quite offer enough privacy during the term. She kept one hand on Adrian’s knee to steady herself, her head moving up and down him steadily now, one hand kneading her nipple almost painfully. She sucked harder as she became more and more turned on and before long Adrian was telling her to touch herself. She pulled away from her tit with a sad sigh and then pushed one finger inside herself on the cold stone floor. Her knees were beginning to hurt from the stone beneath them but the biting of it only seemed to add to the pleasure of her finger moving against her clit in less than elegant circles. She would come soon, with Adrian’s smooth, deep voice telling her what to do. She had dreamed of him more than once over the years, dreamed of him noticing her, falling for her, begging her to be with him. She had dreamed of him taking her roughly in her childhood bedroom at the estate, or in a bed of hay in her mother’s stables where their families had gone off riding together more than once over the years. In none of her dreams did he tell her to suck him off, but she was sure she’d be adding this to the list of fantasies. The Adrian of her dreams had always been commanding and domineering and rough - not this praise-filled wonder before her, but she would certainly be editing that bit. She liked it when he complimented her, wanted to do more to win his favor.

She moaned as she inserted another finger and Adrian’s fingers twitched in her hair, tugging, causing her to moan louder, longer, and he took the invitation to pull more assuredly on the strands he had wrapped around his fingers. She pulled back long enough to catch her breath and moan his name and his hips bucked as his hand went to his shaft to pump hard. His hand in her hair tightened more and she pushed her fingers into her with purpose now, they were both so close, her tall on her knees on the floor in front of him, watching him get himself off from her hands and her mouth and her voice. It wasn’t long before she crying out, her thumb furiously rubbing her clit as she rode wave after wave of pleasure and tightness coming over her while she refused to close her eyes, watching him for every twitch, every jump of his hips. Listening to her come was suddenly too much for him and he came himself, spurting out all over her chest, her breasts covered in him before he was done. He sat up and lazily apologized, but when she ran a finger through it and licked his taste off of her, he wished he had waited because suddenly all he wanted to do was fuck her mouth with wild abandon. He had never seen anything so hot in his life as her tongue darting out to like her finger. Fuck.

“That was...” he wasn’t sure what to say, as he lay back on the couch, still naked, now soft, his breath barely beginning to calm down.

“That was well worth the wait. And missing Christmas at home.” She said as she stood to gather her clothes to dress, causing Adrian’s eyes to shoot open and find her now across the room. Had she... planned for this? Had she wanted this all along? Adrian had always known she was smart - the Granger of their House if you asked just about anyone - but this... This scheming was more than he’d ever assumed of anyone at school, let alone her. He simply gave her a smile, not asking for details, suddenly wondering what else they might get up to with the dorms all to themselves for the next week and a half.

Yes, Pandora certainly had changed, she’d grown up, and she had surprised him - hard to do. “Well, goodnight Adrian, don’t forget your book,” she said with an innocent smile in her usually quiet voice as she moved back to the stairs trying to figure out which deity to thank for her luck tonight. To stay over the holidays hoping for some alone time with Adrian was one thing, to stumble upon him tonight had been a different sort of blessing altogether.


End file.
